Homesick Pt.2
Lyrics Nihongo 真昼と真夜中の間に立つ歌は 真っ白なゲームといって耳もとではしゃぐ パーフェクト僕らは完璧…なんて軽い冗談だった いつも答えは同じ音なんだ オレンジノイズ浴びながら ショートカットでyeah! 新しいブーム　聞き飽きたフレーズ バブルアワーの法則 さあ明日の噂話をトラックに載せて 風に乗せて薔薇撒くのさ　誰の計画？ そしてホームシック笑いながら人々は迷う 行き先はスピードを上げて　この先もまだ続くなら Romaji Mahiru to mayonaka no ma ni tatsu uta wa Masshiro na game to itte mimi moto de hashagu Perfect bokura wa kanpeki… nante karui joudan datta Itsumo kotae wa onaji oto nanda Orange noise abinagara Shortcut de yeah! Atarashii boom kiki akita phrase Bubble hour no housoku Saa ashita no uwasabanashi wo torakku ni nosete Kaze ni nosete bara maku no sa dare no keikaku? Soshite homesick warai nagara hitobito wa mayou Ikisaki wa speed wo agete konosaki mo mada tsuzuku nara English Translation The song that stands between midday and midnight A pure white game that makes your ears merry Perfect, we are perfect...what a simple joke that was The answers always sound the same Basked in orange noise The shortcut yeah! Tired of hearing the phrase New Boom That's the law of the bubble hour Now we'll talk about tomorrow to get back on track Whose plan was it to sprinkle roses to the wind? While homesick people get lost and laugh Speeding ahead and still continuing towards the destination Long Version Long lyrics are for the pop'n 7 size. For album size see Full Version 風に乗って羽ばたくのは　烏の計画 真昼と真夜中の間に立つ歌は 真っ白なゲームといって耳もとではしゃぐ パーフェクト僕らは完璧…なんて軽い冗談だった いつも答えは227の項目 アスファルト蹴りあげたらトランプで決めて 行き先はスマートに決めて　願いを叶えたいのなら 真夏と真冬の間に生まれた歌は まったりなカーブ描いてどこまでも進む パーフェクト全ては同じ…似たもの同士だった いつも答えは同じ音なんだ ソフトロックで暴れたら トークバックでyeah! 差し出したルール　12月のスポーツ バジルパスタの試食 さあ明日の噂話をトラックに載せて 風に乗せて薔薇撒くのさ　誰の計画？ そしてホームシック笑いながら人々は迷う 行き先はそれぞれさ　皆、旅の途中なんだから 行き先はスピードを上げて　この先もまだ続くなら Long Romaji Kaze ni notte habataku no wa karasu no keikaku Mahiru to mayonaka no ma ni tatsu uta wa Masshiro na game to itte mimi moto de hashagu Perfect bokura wa kanpeki… nante karui joudan datta Itsumo kotae wa ni hyaku ni juu nana no koumoku Asphalt keri agetara trump de kimete Ikisaki wa smart ni kimete negai wo kanaetai nonara Manatsu to mafuyu no ma ni uma reta uta wa Mattari na curve egaite dokomademo susumu Perfect subete wa onaji… ni ta mono doushi datta Itsumo kotae wa onaji oto nanda Soft rock de abaretara Talk back de yeah! Sashidashita rule juuni gatsu no sports Basil pasta no shishoku Saa ashita no uwasabanashi wo track ni nosete Kaze ni nosete bara maku no sa dare no keikaku? Soshite homesick warai nagara hitobito wa mayou Ikisaki wa sorezore sa mina, tabi no tochuu nanda kara Ikisaki wa speed wo agete konosaki mo mada tsuzuku nara Long English It's the crows' plan to fly along with the wind The song that stands between midday and midnight A pure white game that makes your ears merry Perfect, we are perfect...what a simple joke that was The answer is always 227 things Decide it with cards whether to kick up the asphalt Choose a smart destination if you want your wish to be granted The song that's born between midsummer and midwinter Draw a relaxed curve to go ahead anywhere Perfect all the same...it was something like that The answers always sound the same Rampaging through the soft rock So talk back yeah! Rules were held out for December's sports Tasting the basil pasta Now we'll talk about tomorrow to get back on track Whose plan was it to sprinkle roses to the wind? While homesick people get lost and laugh Everybody has their own destination, and I'm in the middle of my journey Speeding ahead and still continuing towards the destination Full Version 真昼と真夜中の間に立つ歌は 真っ白なゲームといって耳もとではしゃぐ パーフェクト僕らは完璧...なんて軽い冗談だった いつも答えは127の項目 アスファルト蹴りあげたらトランプで決めて 急ぎ足で駆け出すのさ　今すぐバスで そしてホームシック抱えながら人々は目指す 行き先はスマートに決めて　願いを叶えたいのなら 真夏と真冬の間に生まれた歌は まったりなカーブ描いてどこまでも進む パーフェクト全ては同じ...似たもの同士だった いつも答えは同じ音なんだ ソフトロックで暴れたら トークバックでyeah! 差し出したルール　12月のスポーツ バジルパスタの試食 明日の噂話をトランクに詰めて 逆回しでやり直すのさ　悪い性格 それでホームシック語りながら人々は祈る 行先は満ちあふれてる　誰かが待ちわびるから オレンジノイズ浴びながら ショートカットでyeah! 新しいブーム　聞き飽きたフレーズ バブルアワーの法則 さあ明日の噂話をトラックに載せて 風に乗せて薔薇撒くのさ　誰の計画？ そしてホームシック笑いながら人々は迷う 行き先はそれぞれさ　皆、旅の途中なんだから 風に乗って羽ばたくのは　烏の計画 行き先はスピードを上げて　この先もまだ続くなら Full Romaji Mahiru to mayonaka no ma ni tatsu uta wa Masshiro na game to itte mimi moto de hashagu Perfect bokura wa kanpeki… nante karui joudan datta Itsumo kotae wa hyaku ni juu nana no koumoku Asphalt keri agetara trump de kimete Isogiashi de kakedasu no sa ima sugu basu de Soshite homesick kakae nagara hitobito wa mezasu Ikisaki wa smart ni kimete negai wo kanaetai no nara Manatsu to mafuyu no ma ni uma reta uta wa Mattari na curve egaite dokomademo susumu Perfect subete wa onaji... nitamono doushi datta Itsumo kotae wa onaji oto nanda Soft rock de abaretara Talk back de yeah! Sashidashita rule juuni gatsu no sports Basil pasta no shishoku Ashita no uwasabanashi wo trunk tsumete Saka mawashi de yarinaosu no sa warui seikaku Sore de homesick katari nagara hitobito wa inoru Yukusaki wa michi afurete ru dareka ga machiwabiru kara Orange noise abinagara Shortcut de yeah! Atarashii boom kiki akita phrase Bubble hour no housoku Saa ashita no uwasabanashi wo track ni nosete Kaze ni nosete bara maku no sa dare no keikaku? Soshite homesick warai nagara hitobito wa mayou Ikisaki wa sorezore sa mina, tabi no tochuu nanda kara Kaze ni notte habataku no wa karasu no keikaku Ikisaki wa speed wo agete konosaki mo mada tsuzuku nara Full English The song that stands between midday and midnight A pure white game that makes your ears merry Perfect, we are perfect...what a simple joke that was The answer is always 127 things Decide it with cards whether to kick up the asphalt Run off in a brisk trot to the bus now While homesick people aim ahead and hold on Choose a smart destination if you want your wish to be granted The song that's born between midsummer and midwinter Draw a relaxed curve to go ahead anywhere Perfect all the same...it was something like that The answers always sound the same Rampaging through the soft rock So talk back yeah! Rules were held out for December's sports Tasting the basil pasta Pack tomorrow's gossip into the trunk Starting over in reverse is bad character While homesick people pray and talk My destination is filled with someone waiting impatiently Basked in orange noise The shortcut yeah! Tired of hearing the phrase New Boom That's the law of the bubble hour Now we'll talk about tomorrow to get back on track Whose plan was it to sprinkle roses to the wind? While homesick people get lost and laugh Everybody has their own destination, and I'm in the middle of my journey It's the crows' plan to fly along with the wind Speeding ahead and still continuing towards the destination Song Connections/Remixes *The full version of Homesick Pt.2&3 appears on the pop'n music 5 arcade originals album. **Soft Rock Long is only an extended version of the original Homesick Pt.2&3 and is arranged by wac. It varies quite a bit from the long version found on the pop'n music 5 arcade originals album, and is about 2 minutes shorter. *In the pop'n music data, Soft Rock Long is considered a "remix" instead of a "long version". *A rearranged version of Homesick Pt.2&3 was performed by Kiyotaka Sugimoto at his 321Birthday concert. *'Homesick Pt.2&3' appears as part of the PM SUPER BEST すぺしゃるメドレー, a medley by Tsugumi Kataoka that can be found on the pop'n music SUPER BEST BOX compilation album. Trivia *The Long version of Homesick Pt.2&3 is the only Long song that wasn't removed in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *Homesick Pt.2&3 appears as DLC for Pop'n Music Wii, in the 初級オータムセット pack. *Soft Rock Long received an Easy chart in Pop'n Music Sunny Park, replacing its old 5-Buttons chart. **The original song did not receive an Easy chart, however. *Part of the third line "パーフェクト僕らは完璧…" refers to I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU from the first pop'n game, which is also sung by Kiyotaka Sugimoto. *The banner background for Homesick Pt.2&3 is fully used as one of Pop'n Music's official backgrounds in one of the official sites. *'Homesick Pt.2&3' was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. Music Comment We will continue our journey, surely, we will continue singing this song. Difficulty & Notecounts Original pop'n music Be-Mouse Long Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 Category:Pop'n Music 5 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 5 AC Songs Category:Kiyotaka Sugimoto Songs